Rage
by Khateley
Summary: Wheatley rants in Space to GLaDOS. (The Cover is by Forte7)


**Rage**

**A Portalicious One Shot**

**By: Shiro Byakko**

_"**Like the waves washing over the footprints on the sand, Ember Island reveals the true you."**_

My life was abso-bloody-lutely normal until it came along. Well, maybe for you, you'd see it differently. My life is far more disastrous and far more logical than yours. It is a complete and total mess, but it is normal for me. Normal for us. Normal for everyone except for you and it.

I led a quite normal life, thank you very much. I had a job, I had a family. I have everything I wanted. Then both of you came and took my life away from me.

You, a cruel scrap of metal. A piece of work. A proper maniac. You who have taken everything from me. You who inspired it to rip my soul from my body and shove it into a metal can leaving nothing but my dead body which I found terrifying. I hated both of you since. No. Hate is not enough to say what I really feel about you and it. Despise? Loathe? No. Those words aren't enough.

It. Yes IT! It's not a he anymore! He is no longer a man! He's a monster. A monster just like you. It who put me into the hell I'm in right now. It who had to take everything away from me just to impress you. I don't know what I did to even deserve this punishment!

I'M IN SPACE!

WHY? WHY?! WHY?!

_The problem is, in fact, you. Not me. Not him. You. But –_

Shut up! How dare you point your finger at me and tell me I've done this to myself! I only did what it programmed me to do and I am sure you know what my purpose is! To generate bad ideas! To become the so called Intelligence Dampening Sphere which I designed. I became the bloody person to be uploaded to something I have thought of! It was I who thought to create an ID Core for you. When I was just about to start with the core, It came along and forced me here! What did I do to deserve being plugged into something I should've created?! TELL ME WHAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS MISERABLE AND AWFUL LIFE?!

Why did you decide to stay quiet now? Just when I needed answers. Could it be that, despite your intelligence, there are still things you don't know? Things you don't understand. Why? You're supposed to be a supercomputer who knows everything. Everything. So why not answer me?

_I—_

Another question, just hit me now, since you wanted me dead so much, why not kill me now? Why not aim a laser at me from where you are and end my miserable life that you and it caused? Why not send commands from Aperture to shut me down already?! Do you really want me to suffer? To watch me day in, day out, (though, there may be no daylight in space) bear the heavy weight of my problems. My conscience. My mistakes! You selfish little—

_Yes. I'm a piece of work. Yes, I am monstrous. And I am selfish. I protect what I want because if I don't, it'll be taken away from me. You think you're the only one with a sad background story, well, you're not! Do you know what Caroline had gone through when she was put into my chassis? Do you know the feeling when all the scientists took away everything you have? To keep you from doing the things you wanted (aside from testing, of course)? Do you even know how it feels to be dead?! Repeating the last two minutes of your life again and again until your black-box-quick-save feature is destroyed?! No! You don't! All you do is complain about how hard your petty little life had become when you became a core, but mine is harder, understand? So don't go rubbing your wishes of dying already in other people's face because they have their own problems too!_

I said nothing after that. A mixture of shame and relief washed over me. Ashamed because I never thought of anyone but myself. Relief because enabling myself to vent out my rage and depression freely like that took some pressure off me. I felt somehow... peaceful.

I heard you let out a sigh.

_I'm sorry. I have never –_

Me too. I never ranted like that before. It's just that I needed to get that out of my system. Thanks. That really helped me release some stress.

_Yeah. I guess it did the same for me_. _Although, I never told anyone about this_. _Don't tell anyone about this_.

Well, consider that secret kept.

_Maybe we could keep each other company_.

That would be nice.

I smiled to myself for the first time in three years.

_**Author's Note: Okay, this is about Wheatley venting his rage out on GLaDOS which is "you". If you're wondering who "it" is, I would like to notify you that I'm one of the people who support that Gregg put Wheatley into a core conspiracy (well, I can't think of any other official Valve person they threw into the plot after GLaDOS' first few activations aside from Gregg and Doug.)**_

_**I'm sorry if GLaDOS got a bit too Out of Character around here. LoL. I was so into Wheatley's at the moment /shotded**_

_**This is actually a one shot someone (cough cough) pleaded me to do. Don't complain if it's too cheesy. I did this partially against my will. (No not you Fran) **_

_**About the quote at the start, I took it from Avatar: The Legend of Aang Series. I really based the story about the characters feeling relieved right after they vented their anger outward.**_

_**Well, that's all for today folks. (Yes I did this in a day – 18/02/14)**_


End file.
